


Vows and Avowels

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mamas boys, Middle of Crash & Burn, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: "You can't call your mama and tell her you got hitched?"Ty and Mara have a long-overdue talk.
Relationships: Ty Grady & Mara Grady, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	Vows and Avowels

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia was kicking my ass last night, so I wrote this rather than fight with it. Hopefully, it's coherent. 😂

_"And you can't call your mama and tell her you got hitched?"_

Her question rang in his ears long after the dinner was over. There were so many preparations before they left for Miami but Ty knew this was something he needed to deal with as well. Something that would eat at him if he didn't take care of it before they left. And if they didn't make it out?

His mother deserved better than that. 

"Hey, Ma," Ty's voice carried across the empty porch where Mara leaned against the railing staring out at the setting sun. "I know you're mad."

She shook her head, not looking over at him yet. "Not mad. Disappointed. Sad. But I'm not angry." 

Ty had disappointed his mother. That cut deeper than knowing she was upset with him. "I'm sorry, Ma."

Finally, she turned to look at him, the same warm eyes that had greeted him his whole life. She gestured to the chairs and he took one next to her. "Explain it to me? Because I understand not wanting to wait but you couldn't call and tell us?"

"I almost lost him, Ma. So many times. I know you've had to wait for me to come home from deployment, for Dad to come home. I know you worry and I don't blame you. But do you know what it's like to look at the person you love and actually __see__ them dying before your eyes?" Ty looked out at the land, knowing he wouldn't be able to continue if he saw the sympathy in her eyes. "Our lives are dangerous. I couldn't go another day knowing that he could be taken from me before I could call him my husband."

He would firmly deny the tears that burned in the corners of his eyes. How many times had one of them ended up in the hospital? How many times had they come close to walking away from each other? At any point over the last few years, Ty could have lost Zane whether to the job or due to problems of his own making. He might lose him tomorrow. But Ty believed firmly in what he told Zane when they were buried under the mausoleum. He knew they would die together. So if Zane didn't survive tomorrow, Ty wouldn't either. 

Even if his body did, his heart would never recover.

The tears spilled over and traced silent lines down his face. 

Mara stood and moved in front of him, wiping the tears away gently. "Now you listen to me, Beaumont. I can't begin to imagine what you've been through and heaven knows I don't want to. I like being able to sleep at night, thank you very much. But I do know that man loves you as much as you love him. And I know you would both die for each other, as much as it hurts me to say that. So help me, if either of you going dying any time soon, I will resurrect your asses just to give you a piece of my mind. You keep him safe. Let __him__ keep __you__ safe cause you have a tendency to think you can do everything yourself. Because you both owe me a wedding and after what you've put me through, I think I deserve two. So you go take care of what you need to do because when you get back, we have some weddings to plan."

"Jesus, Ma," Ty whined but there was laughter in his voice. "You sure know how to make a man grateful for eloping."

She smacked him lightly upside the head. "Watch your tone, Tyler. Beverly and I will start planning while you two are gone but I expect you both to come right back here once you're done. You hear me?"

"Yes Ma, I hear you. Just, I beg you, don't tell Zane."

He heard footsteps on the porch, footsteps he would know anywhere. "Don't tell Zane what, doll?"

"That you two are going to have a real wedding once you get back. One where there are actually people present." Mara stood and kissed Zane on the cheek. "Thank you for loving my boy."

TY watched Zane's eyes water a little and knew his mother had his husband wrapped around his little finger. "Well, it's not like we didn't have __anyone__ there. Deuce and Livvy were our witnesses." He winked at Zane behind his mother's back. 

Mara straightened and turned on him. "All my boys conspiring against me. I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind."

She stormed off, presumably to find a phone and give Deuce a lecture about not keeping things from his mother. 

"That wasn't very nice of you." Zane laughed as he leaned against the railing, looking down at Ty. With the sunset behind him, he looked like an angel in Ty's mind. An angel armed with guns and knives. An angel in tight jeans and cowboy boots. 

The exact kind of angel Ty wanted to believe in. "She and __your mother__ are planning not one but two weddings from us once we get back from Miami, Zane. Picture it now. A formal, society gay wedding. In Texas."

"Want to go to Miami and keep on going? What's Afghanistan like this time of year?"

Ty stood and wrapped his arms around Zane's waist. "I mean, it won't be all bad. I get to declare you my husband before God and country two more times. Formally."

"I guess that does make it worth it." Zane kissed his lips. "We ready, doll?"

"To live happily ever after? Yes. To go blow up a cartel? Fuck yes."

A smile tugged at Zane's lips. "With you, aren't they basically the same thing?" Ty laughed and kissed Zane once more. Two more weddings seemed like a small price to pay to call Zane Garrett his husband.

And to make his Mama happy. 

Maybe not in that order.


End file.
